1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick release racks for hunting equipment and, more particularly, to a quick release rack detachably attachable to a vehicle for supporting a hunting bow.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
During travel by a hunter to or from a hunting area or within a hunting area, hunting bows or rifles usually accompany the hunter. During such travel, the hunting bow or rifle may be lodged within an appropriately configured case. Such a case may be soft sided or hard sided. The vehicles usually used by the hunter are generally known as all terrain vehicles (ATV) but other more conventional two wheel or four wheel drive vehicles may also be used.
As the hunter(s) is traveling to or from a campground, blind or while searching for the game being hunted, the game may be spotted at a distance close enough to warrant an attempt to shoot the game. If the hunting bow or rifle is within a case, it will take a period of time to open the case and retrieve the hunting bow or rifle. Moreover, such retrieval will cause noise and the game may become alerted and run off out of range or out of sight.
To overcome the problems attendant carrying a hunting bow or a rifle within a protective case, the hunting bow or rifle may be placed in a vehicle at a location wherefrom it is easily retrievable. A loose hunting bow or rifle will become jostled by movement of the vehicle over rough terrain and even over smooth terrain. Such jostling may cause damage and is likely to affect the alignment of the sights to the detriment of accuracy.
Gun racks of the type used for decades in the cab of a pick up truck tend to protect a mounted rifle. However, the hunter has to step outside the cab and thereafter retrieve the rifle, which creates noise from opening the door of the cab along with the action of retrieving the rifle. Racks of this type are generally not suitable for hunting bows due to the configuration of the bows and various sighting instruments normally attached thereto.